


commencement

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	commencement

Clark sat in the middle of the crowd of students, listening to interminable speeches, yet not hearing. "Shouldn't graduation be happy?" he thought, looking around. To his right, he spied Lana. And sighed. That'd been a short-lived romance. He couldn't see them, but he knew Pete and Chloe were behind him. He worried about what would happen with them. Would they all still be friends in a few years?

When his name was called and he walked across the stage, he looked up, catching intense blue eyes over the crowd. "Okay, there's something to look forward to." He finally smiled.


End file.
